yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Greiger
| anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | gender = male | relatives = * Annie (younger sister) * Max (younger brother) | previous affiliation = Dark Signers | anime deck = * Reactor * Darksea/Reactor (Dark Signer) | wc09deck = Card Bomb! Boom! | wc10deck = Terror of the Deep | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Greiger, also known as Bommer in the Japanese anime, is a participant in the Fortune Cup, and later, a member of the Dark Signers. An honorable duelist, Greiger is prideful, yet stoic. Likely of Southwestern Native American origin, he comes from a destitute village which he duels to provide financial aid to. Once he's transformed into one of the Dark Signers, Greiger obtains the Killer Whale dark mark when Roman kills him by hanging him over the Negative Enerdy. He is then brought back to life prior to Goodwin's defeat. Greiger and his people are descendants of the People of the Stars, having knowledge of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers, as he stated that, if he lost, he wanted to be defeated by one of the Signer Dragons. Biography Early Life Just like with Crow's childhood, Greiger grew up on the same conditions, on a poor place and so just like him he learned everything from Duel Monsters cards. Also he tried to passed that same knowledge to his brothers and the children from the village. It was thought that Yliaster used Greiger's village as the site of an "experiment" to summon the Crimson Dragon, which completely destroyed the village and killed his entire family. To which with such information Yliaster didn't want anyone to know, Greiger then became involved in some sort of compromise with Rex Goodwin, agreeing that KaibaCorp will provide aid for reconstruction of the village in exchange for exposing the Signers during the Fortune Cup. Still he revealed the scandal during his second match in the Fortune Cup. However, after he becomes one of the Dark Signers, Greiger comes to learn the truth. The Dark Signers were responsible for the destruction of his village. When his Earthbound Immortal was summoned, it held the souls of his siblings and other children. Fortune Cup His first match is against Luna, but as her brother is substituting for her, he ends up dueling a disguised Leo instead. Though Leo puts up a valiant fight, Greiger wins easily, never even being intimidated. During the break between his match and the next match between Akiza Izinski and Gill Randsborg, Greiger is stopped in the hall by Lazar, who informs him that he dueled the wrong twin. Greiger's opponent in the semifinals is Yusei. During the match, Greiger gains an advantage over Yusei by summoning his trump card, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, within the second turn of the duel. Yusei is able to destroy it, but not before being left with only 300 Life Points after taking massive damage from both its massive attack power and destructive burn effect. Despite losing his key card, Greiger however keeps Yusei at bay with his Chariot Pile trap until he Summons "Dark Strike Fighter", but Yusei was able to defeat Greiger before he could use its burn effect to end the match. Having lost the match and enraged at no longer being able to help his younger brother and sister, Greiger decides to take revenge on Goodwin for his village's destruction. Greiger uses his Duel Runner to rocket toward the box room, intending to kill Goodwin. Yusei attempts to stop him, but one of the spikes on Greiger's Duel Runner breaks and flies off crashing into Goodwin's control room. Goodwin catches it with his prosthetic hand. When both riders crash land, an enraged Greiger grabs Yusei and asks him why he stopped him. Yusei tells him that if he went through with it he would be no better than Goodwin. Greiger is arrested by the Securities after his assault on Goodwin. He leaves a message to Yusei telling him to carry out his own mission. Dark Signers Greiger is being transported in a Security vehicle at the time the abilities of the Dark Signers Misty Tredwell and Carly Carmine awaken. The city is shaken as the Lizard and Hummingbird Nazca lines appear in New Domino. The vehicle transporting Greiger is within the borders of the flaming lines. When Misty Summons "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" the guards transporting Greiger as well as most everyone else within the Nazca border are absorbed by it to fulfill its summoning requirements. Greiger is then freed from their custody by Devack, who seems to know him somehow. Devack invites Greiger to join the Dark Signers, if he wants to get his revenge on Yliaster for destroying his village. After Devack's defeat and the destruction of Cusillu, Roman Goodwin proves to have a contingency plan. Greiger is transformed into a Dark Signer after Roman kills him by hanging him (In the dub, he is dropped into the Netherworld via a trapdoor) and obtains an Earthbound Immortal; "Chacu Challhua". Greiger attempts to catch up with Yusei only to be cut off by Crow Hogan challenging him to a Shadow Turbo Duel. During the Duel, it is revealed like Crow, he too had looked after a group of orphaned children along with his younger siblings, Annie and Max. It was also revealed that it was the Earthbound Immortals, mainly Greiger's, that caused their disappearance as evident by their souls trapped within "Chacu Challhua". Upon this revelation, Greiger attempts to back down, however at that time, the Earthbound God telepathically requests him not only to continue but to also to kill every Signer. As Greiger refuses, in the end he is taken over and attacks Crow unwillingly. The Duel ends with Crow as the victor, and the souls of everyone the Immortal had absorbed were released, including everyone at Greiger's village. Greiger, having to pay the price as a Dark Signer, crumbles to dust, not before apologizing to Crow and Yusei. He dies happy finally knowing what happened to his village and that they are free. A shooting star is seen over his village later. His brother and sister wonder if Greiger also is watching it. Greiger is the second Dark Signer to be defeated. When Rex is defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Netherworld is destroyed, Greiger is restored to life, along with the other Dark Signers except for Roman and Goodwin himself. World Riding Grand Prix Greiger returned home to his family and decided to travel to Nazca where they enshrined the Nazca Gods. After the destruction of New Domino City, and Yusei obtaining his Accel Synchro Monster, Greiger has a dream. The dream is about Jack Atlas being destroyed by his own Signer Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend. He then sends a letter to Jack stating that "Jack Atlas would destroy himself with his own power if he didn't find a new way of fighting." Jack and Yusei end up going to Nazca to see what exactly is meant by the mail. Later the same day, Grieger has Jack duel his younger sibling Max. After the Max's Duel, Jack leaves Grieger and Yusei on his Duel Runner. Eventually, Grieger figures out that his dream was a set up to get Jack to come to Nazca due to the will of the Crimson Devil. Learning that Jack made his way into the shrine, Greiger and Yusei, along with Max, witness Jack make a contract to a spirit that serves the Crimson Devil, The Familiar of the Crimson Devil. The deal was that if Jack won, he would be granted power. However, if Jack lost, then the Crimson Devil would take his body and use it for his own agenda. Manga biography Greiger became the Mid-American Champion and developed a reputation as the "Undefeated Giant". However he was beaten by Jack Atlas in a Duel, after which Jack ridiculed him and was unimpressed with the fight Greiger had put up. Since then, Greiger has been set on getting revenge on Jack. A silhouette of him was seen when Lazar explained the type of people who will be competing in the D1 Grand Prix to Yusei. Greiger participates in the D1 Grand Prix. He was surprised when Jack patronizes the contestants, saying the grand prix seems to just be a consolation tournament. He faces Yusei Fudo in the first round and vowed to crush Yusei in order to get his rematch against Jack. Greiger aimed for a One Turn Kill, which Yusei foiled. After Yusei started to put up a good fight, Greiger decided to bring out his "Feel Pressure", which he had been saving for Jack. Deck :Main article: Greiger's Decks Greiger plays a Reactor Deck. His monsters are based on World War II-style aircraft and inflicts damage to his opponent whenever a specific type of card is played. Once Greiger becomes one of the Dark Signers he received "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua" and his Deck was supplemented with monsters based upon naval or undersea craft in addition to his Reactors. In the manga, Greiger plays a Fusion-based deck, with cards allowing quick and repeated fusion summons like "Charge Fusion" and "Extra Fusion". His Fusion monsters, like "Explosive Beast Valcanon" and "Heavy Bombing Bird Bomb Phoenix", inflict effect damage. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters